1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) holder.
2. Description of Related Art
An HDD holder is used to hold an HDD. The HDD holder typically includes a main body and a handle having opposite first and second ends, wherein the first end is rotatably mounted to the main body, a locking tongue extends from the first end, and a hook extends from the second end. A computer chassis typically includes a receiving portion for receiving the HDD holder. The receiving portion includes opposite sidewalls for mounting the HDD holder therebetween, wherein one of the sidewalls defines a locking hole. When the HDD holder is received in the receiving portion, the handle is rotated to the main body to be closed. The hook of the handle will hook the main body of the HDD holder, and the locking tongue will extend in the locking hole of the receiving portion. Therefore, the HDD holder can be securely locked in the receiving portion successfully. However, when the receiving portion is manufactured, there is usually an error of a distance between the sidewalls of the receiving portion, which may lead the locking tongue of the handle cannot be locked in the locking hole of the receiving portion.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a new frame appears in industry to improve the HDD holder. In the new frame, the locking tongue is elastically mounted to the first end of the handle, and thereby the distance error of the sidewalls of the receiving portion can be offset. However, this new frame causes a new problem that the hook of the handle can hook the main body of the HDD holder no matter the locking tongue extends in the locking hole or abuts against the corresponding sidewall of the receiving portion. In other words, when the HDD holder is received in the receiving portion, if the HDD holder is not located at the right position to be locked, the handle can still be closed, which will misguide a user to think that the installation of the HDD holder has already been done. Under this misguided thought, when the user operates or turns the receiving portion, the HDD may fall off the receiving portion and the HDD may be damaged.